


fill you up

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, IT (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulging, just kinda said aloud, those tags are more like Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Hesitantly, James did, thrusting once and feeling that same thing press against his hand. When the realization dawned on him, he gasped, a soft, "Fuck," slipping out of his mouth.Or, the one where James can feel himself inside of Adam as he fucks him.





	fill you up

**Author's Note:**

> wow, rach, back at it again with the cracky rp pairs! this ship came to mind from talking on discord about jdg's two adultsonas and my watching of That Scene from a certain movie early in james' career... yeah
> 
> i don't normally go for this kink but in all my crossing out, i needed to leave at least one thing for each day of kinktober, so. i made do.
> 
> for kinktober day 3 - distention

The mattress squeaked underneath their shared weight as James rocked his hips into Adam's. Adam's head was thrown back, James' fingers tangled in his messy curls, tugging on them. Adam's lips were parted and he breathed heavily, letting out soft moans and groans every now and then as James hit a particularly good spot.

James leaned further over Adam, his thrusts growing smaller but deeper. He wrapped his free arm around Adam's waist, brushing a kiss against the back of his neck. He started to trail kisses down his back, only to stop when he felt something pressing into his hand. 

He froze altogether, only his hand sliding up Adam's stomach just a little.

Adam shivered at the way James' fingertips ran along his skin. He also whined, thrusting his hips back into James' as another way to say, _ Keep going _. 

Hesitantly, James did, thrusting once and feeling that same _ thing _ press against his hand. When the realization dawned on him, he gasped, a soft, " _ Fuck _," slipping out of his mouth.

He loosened his grip on Adam's hair and reached down to take one of his hands off the mattress and into his own. Without saying a word, James guided Adam's hand to rest against his stomach before he thrust again.

Adam groaned, his head falling forward. James just grinned above him and playfully nipped against his neck.

"You feel that?" he asked. "That's me _ inside _ of you. That's my cock, pushing so far into you that it pushes your stomach out. Imagine what would happen if I came, babe. Over and over again. Would it fill you up till your stomach pushed out again? Would you look pregnant, with nothing but my cum inside of you?"

Adam mumbled something incoherent, his words tapering off into a high whine.

"Please," he said, lifting his head just enough so James could understand him. "Fuck me. Fill me up. I wanna feel you. Never wanna stop feeling you." 

James grinned and stroked Adam's stomach. He glanced over towards the nightstand where he knew a plug was sitting right in the drawer. 

He leaned over him, his lips brushing the shell of Adam's ear as he whispered, "That can be arranged."


End file.
